peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 19 1990
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 19 1990 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990-02/03 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape Tracklisting side a john peel 19 1990 *Pop Guns: Put Me Through It (session) 21 February 1990 *Joyce McKinney Experience: Real Eyes (12" - Cuddle This) Decoy DYS 8T 21 February 1990 *Pop Guns: Bye Bye Baby (session) 21 February 1990 *Lush: De-Luxe (12" - Mad Love) 4AD BAD 0003 22 February 1990 *Tunnel Frenzies: Fast Dream Speeding (session) 28 February 1990 *Helmet: Born Annoying (7") Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 22 28 February 1990 *Pop Guns: Where Do You Go (session) 21 February 1990 *Mega City Four: Finish (12" - There Goes My Happy Marriage) Decoy DYS 10T 21 February 1990 *Pop Guns: Someone You Love (session) 21 February 1990 *Buttsteak: Wow Groovy Cool (7" EP) Camp Zama International LTD. #006 22 February 1990 *Walking Seeds: Mortal Blues (session) 22 February 1990 *DJ Spike: Spike Part One (album - Tasteless Cuts) Blanc BLC 1 *Agathocles: The Accident '' ''(split 7" EP with Disgorge - Agathocles / Disgorge) Hurry Hurry HURRAY WRECKORD 002 *Paradise X: 2 Much (Mad World Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 019T 07 February 1990 *Bastro: Extrovert (session) 06 March 1990 *side b *Jungle Brothers: What "U" Waitin' "4"? (12") Warner Bros. / Eternal 27 February 1990 *Stump Wizards: Eerie (album - Smokestack) Get Hip Recordings NAKED 5 13 March 1990 *Senseless Things: Break It Away (v/a 7" EP - Pssst E.P.) Hoss 45 Recordings HOSS1 13 March 1990 *McCarthy: Get A Knife Between Your Teeth (12") Midnight Music 13 March 1990 *Buttsteak: Wow Groovy Cool (7" EP) Camp Zama International LTD. #006 12 March 1990 *Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E.: Pickin' Up Metal (album - New Funky Nation) 4th & Broadway BRLP 544 13 March 1990 *Carry Nation: Protect And Serve (7" EP - Face The Nation 1985 • 1989) Workshed WS 3 13 March 1990 *Happy Mondays: Step On (One Louder Mix) (7") Factory FAC 272/7 13 March 1990 *Pittbull: I've Given Up (7") Fist-O-Cuff FOC 01 15 March 1990 *Heavenly: Over And Over (b/w 7" - I Fell In Love Last Night) Sarah SARAH 30 20 March 1990 *Bigg Ocean Mobb IV-1-5: Ghetto Radio (Radio Version) (12") RCA 9175-1-RD 20 March 1990 *Solid Posse: Unity Rap (12") Sleeping Bag SBUK 22T 20 March 1990 *Snuff: I Want To Go Back (v/a 7" EP - Pssst E.P.) Hoss 45 Recordings HOSS1 20 March 1990 *Snuff: Blue Noodles (v/a 7" EP - Pssst E.P.) Hoss 45 Recordings HOSS1 20 March 1990 *Nile Kings: Dropping Bombs (12" EP) Rhyme $yndicate 49 73140 20 March 1990 File ;Name *1) john-peel-19a-1990 *2) john-peel-19b-1990 ;Length *1) 47:14 *2) 46:51 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1990 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online